Seis dias nas férias de Verão
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: Pensava que aquele iria ser um Verão como todos os outros. Mas não. Aquele Verão mudou a minha vida. E no entanto, foram só seis dias. Seis dias nas férias de Verão.'
1. Parte I

_***_

_Notas: Esta história é contada pela Tomoyo Daidouji e está dividida em três partes. Todos os personagens pertencem á Clamp , eu só escrevo porque gosto._

_***_

_Seis dias nas férias de Verão___

_Parte I_

_*_

_Por Tomoyo Daidouji_

__

Quando olho para trás, parece-me que tudo aconteceu á muito tempo. Mas não foi assim. Tudo se passou á cerca de...quantos? Dois? Três? Quatro anos? Não sei. É demasiado difícil recordar á quanto tempo foi. E no entanto...lembro-me com clareza do que aconteceu. Aqueles dias, as horas, os minutos fazem parte de um passado estranho e confuso que quero esquecer e não consigo. 

Como posso esquecer o passado? É tão difícil...tão horrível...Sei que por mais que me queira esquecer de tudo, mais as recordações virão marcar-me, como um relógio a bater as horas. Por quanto tempo continuará o passado a perseguir-me? Talvez...talvez seja para sempre, não sei ainda.

"Aquilo" marcou a minha vida. E no entanto, foram só seis dias. Seis dias nas férias de Verão.

Recordo-me bem de como era na altura em que "aquilo" aconteceu. Devia ter 21 anos...era alta, elegante e bonita. Tinha sonhos para realizar, planos para o futuro...e era feliz. Os meus olhos brilhavam a cada minuto que passava e a imaginação levava-me a conhecer terras diferentes, por onde nunca ninguém passara. Tinha um pequeno apartamento em Tóquio, onde vivia desde a morte da minha mãe-Sonomi Daidouji- e trabalhava como professora de crianças na escola infantil de Tóquio. Levava uma vida normal, com alegrias e algumas tristezas que rapidamente passavam.

E, num dia de Verão, chegou aquela carta. A carta que iria mudar as nossas vidas.

_"Querida Tomoyo_

_Os amigos nunca se devem separar. Eu concordo com esta frase. Que pensas tu de um reencontro?_

_Convido-te a ti, á Sakura, ao Shaoran e á Meiling para que passem comigo seis dias numa casa de férias que comprei no Japão._

_Aceita o convite!_

_Eriol Hiragisawa"_

Quando acabei de as últimas palavras, deixei-me cair num sofá próximo. Eriol Hiragisawa...lembrava-me bem dele. Fora á uns anos para Inglaterra e tinha mantido contacto comigo, através de cartas, telefonemas e alguns e-mails. Éramos bons amigos, mas nada mais e, apesar de Sakura me ter dito muitas vezes que  entre mim e ele havia mais do que amizade, nunca o senti. Eriol era só um amigo. E agora, aquele convite...um reencontro...seis dias...os meus olhos brilhavam de prazer. Seria encantador reencontrar Sakura, Shaoran, ou Meiling. É claro que ia aceitar aquele convite.__

Comecei imediatamente a escrever uma resposta:

_"Eriol_

_Será ótimo um reencontro entre amigos! Tenho tantas saudades dos "velhos" tempos que passámos em Tomoeda..._

_Vou de certeza adorar  esses seis dias que vamos passar todos juntos nas férias de Verão._

_Um beijo da Tomoyo"_

Na altura, pensava que seis dias não chegavam para um reencontro...mas agora, aprendi que seis dias chegam para muita coisa, como por exemplo, mudar vidas. Sim, aqueles seis dias iriam mudar a minha vida. Mas eu não podia prever o futuro e estava ansiosa para que o dia do reencontro chegasse. Um reencontro entre amigos.

*******

A casa de Eriol ficava num lugar muito pouco conhecido e desabitado e assim, ele alugou uma camioneta para que eu, Sakura,Shaoran e Meiling pudéssemos ir juntos.

Por isso, pude rever os meus amigos mais cedo do que esperava. Não tinha mantido contacto com Meiling e fiquei bastante satisfeita por a ver. Ela continuava a mesma...simpática,alegre e bonita e, embora tivesse madurado um pouco, continuava a ser a mesma Meiling da minha infância.

Fiquei bastante surpreendida quando vi Sakura e Shaoran. Quando eu saíra de Tomoeda, os dois estavam a namorar e pareciam bastante felizes. Mas agora, tinham-se modificado bastante. Sakura tratava Shaoran de forma muito fria e ele parecia evitá-la. O comportamento dos dois fez com que me sentisse preocupada e aflita, mas Meiling pareceu não dar por isso e falou durante toda a viagem sobre Hong Kong, a China, o seu emprego e mais algumas coisas sem importância.

A viagem foi bastante incómoda...o condutor parecia-me meio adormecido, e era bastante duro e frio na maneira como falava comigo e com os outros. Não vimos outros carros passar na estrada, o que me assustou um pouco, habituada como estava ás ruas movimentadas de Tóquio. A casa de Eriol ficava mesmo longe de tudo e de todos! Foi uma viagem bastante longa e eu sentia-me muito mal, sentada entre Sakura e Shaoran. Era quase como se eu fosse uma barreira entre os dois...Mas que parvoíces estava eu a dizer!? Nós éramos amigos, não éramos? Na altura, não suspeitei de nada ao ver ao comportamento dos meus amigos de infância...mas acontecimentos futuros iriam provar-me que não éramos os mesmos...e que devemos suspeitar de tudo...e de todos.

***

Chegámos á casa de férias de Eriol por volta das cinco horas da tarde. O sol tinha um brilho alaranjado e o ar parecia sufocante. Acho que não podia chamar aquilo uma casa, pois na verdade não era uma casa, mas sim uma grande mansão, construída para passar umas férias tranquilas. Ficava situada num sítio "deserto", onde não havia nada á nossa volta, apenas uma estrada de terra batida e ao fundo, uma praia rochosa, mas agradável. Achei o lugar maravilhoso...não podia suspeitar que o viria a detestar, anos mais tarde!

A camioneta que nos tinha trazido até ali partiu e deixou-nos sozinhos no jardim, onde Eriol nos esperava com o seu característico sorriso.

" Bem-vindos á minha casa de férias. Este vai ser um reencontro memorável, não acham? "

" Eriol! Estava cheia de saudades!Como vais?"

" Tens que nos mostrar a casa! Podemos ir á praia e fazer um piquenique e..."

 "Onde ficam os quartos? Temos que arrumar as malas, não se esqueçam..."

" Já não nos víamos desde..."

O som das nossas vozes confundia-se enquanto íamos acompanhando Eriol numa "visita" pela casa. Notei que não havia qualquer tipo de criados, criadas, ou cozinheiros, pelo que teríamos de ser nós a tratar de toda a casa. Lembro-me que fiquei um pouco assustada por não haver mais ninguém na casa além de nós, mas não me importei porque pensava que estarmos juntos era o que realmente importava. Se eu tivesse sabido mais cedo do que viria a acontecer...

O meu quarto ficava no fundo do corredor (era o último da casa, perto do de Shaoran)e Eriol levou-me até lá, sozinha com ele  -os outros já tinham começado a arrumar as malas nos seus quartos.

"Estava com saudades, Tomoyo . Já não nos víamos desde há algum tempo..." ele sorriu como habitualmente, fazendo brilhar os seus olhos azuis meia-noite.

" Também tinha saudades" respondi " Passaram quantos anos? Dois? Acho que os verdadeiros amigos não devem estar separados muito tempo. Separação de amigos...é quase como se tivéssemos quebrado o 'laço' de amizade que nos une..."

" Talvez esse 'laço' de amizade já tenha sido quebrado por sentimentos mais poderosos..."

" Que queres dizer?" perguntei de forma brusca " A verdadeira amizade nunca acaba!"

" Há sentimentos mais fortes no mundo que a amizade. E quando esses sentimentos acabam...acaba-se a amizade".

Tinhamos chegado á porta do meu quarto onde conversávamos agora. Não dera muita importância áquela conversa mas ela ia ficar-me para sempre gravada na memória, como se fosse uma previsão...uma previsão do que se iria passar...e que mudaria a minha vida. Entrei no espaçoso quarto que ia ocupar e  Eriol retirou-se, para preparar o jantar. 

Fiquei sozinha e comecei a arrumar as malas. Aquele era um quarto bonito, mas prático. Não estava muito mobilado, mas tinha tudo o que eu precisava: dois armários, uma cadeira, duas mesinhas e uma jarra com rosas brancas, a cor de tudo o que era puro. 

Estava habituada a tratar do meu apartamento em Tóquio e rapidamente acabei a tarefa (um pouco chata) de arrumar tudo. Ainda não conhecia toda a casa e dei uma volta por várias salas até que cheguei a uma biblioteca que me fez sentir arrepiada. Além dos livros e mesas de trabalhos usuais numa biblioteca, aquela tinha penduradas nas paredes várias armas: algumas pistolas, um revólver carmesim, três espingardas de caça, sete facas douradas, uma corda, algumas kunais e...também havia um grande machado que me fez tremer. Não era um machado qualquer, mas sim um machado grande, pesado, talvez do século XIII. Era horrível, pois lembrava cabeças cortadas, aldeias destruidas e pessoas mortas. Era um machado utilizado pelos povos bárbaros, aqueles povos que todos temiam na Europa...Estremeci novamente e voltei para junto do meu quarto. Aquele machado dera-me a sensação de que algo...ou alguma coisa ia acontecer.

Passei pelo quarto de Shaoran, o que ficava mais próximo do meu. Ele tinha a porta entreaberta e chamou-me enquanto passava. Notei-lhe sobretudo a expreessão séria enquanto me chamava.

" Tomoyo...Entra e fecha a porta, por favor."

Apressei-me a fazer o que ele pedira e sentei-me numa cadeira junto dele.

" Já deves ter percebido...mas é melhor contar-te já."

" Que se passa?"perguntei, fazendo o sorriso mais fofo que podia existir" É alguma coisa relacionada com a Sakura?"

" Sim...Tomoyo...eu e ela...eu e a Sakura...nós acabámos tudo...foi um erro estúpido. Acabou tudo entre nós"

" Lamento imenso...eu..."

" Não precisas de te lamentar. Acabou tudo muito rápido...pouco depois de teres ido para Tóquio."

" E tu...ainda a amas?"

Ele fixou o olhar no ramo de rosas vermelhas, e repondeu, tal e qual como se fosse um autómato:

" Acabou tudo...mas talvez ela ainda...ela ainda o tenha...a mim foi-me roubado, nunca mais o vou ter...mas ela ainda o tem."

Levantou-se e pegou no ramo de rosas:

" Talvez ela ainda o tenha" sussurrou para si mesmo.  

Percebi que estava a mais ali e saí pé ante a pé e fui para o meu quarto. Era tudo tão estranho...todos eram tão estranhos. Mais tarde, viria a perceber que todos éramos estranhos...que todos tinhamos mudado...até eu...

***

Á noite, o jantar foi servido na sala de jantar, que era grande e bonita. Uma música suave podia ser ouvida e o luar entrava pela única janela.

Sakura foi a primeira a chegar á sala. Vestia um quimono verde estampado, que combinava maravilhosamente com os seus olhos da cor das esmeraldas. O cabelo castanho estava preso por uma mola rosa e notei-lhe um pouco de palidez no rosto.

Eriol chegou logo depois, parecendo mais atraente do que nunca com os olhos azuis a brilharem intensamente e o cabelo penteado na perfeição. Saudou-me  e lançou a Sakura um olhar malicioso, quase irónico, enquanto a elogiava secamente.

Shaoran apareceu na sala de jantar parecendo confuso e aturdido. Sentou-se a meu lado, evitando de propósito o lugar perto de Sakura.

Não começámos a comer porque queríamos esperar Meiling, que ainda não tinha descido.

"Deve estar a arranjar-se" sugeriu Eriol e Sakura acenou com a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Iniciámos uma conversa ligeira, sem importância. Shaoran continuava calado, como se estivesse mergulhado nos seus próprios pensamentos. Pude olhar para ele e notei como se formava uma 'tempestade' nos seus olhos cor de âmbar. Parecia muito preocupado. 

Os minutos foram passando...quinze minutos....trinta minutos...uma hora...uma hora e quinze minutos...

"Acho que seria melhor que uma de vocês fosse chamar Meiling" sugeriu Eriol.

" Posso ir lá eu"

Levantei-me e caminhei até á zona dos quartos. O quarto de Meiling tinha a porta encostada.

"Meiling...Meiling...Sou eu, a Tomoyo. Posso entrar?"

Não houve nenhuma resposta ao meu pedido. 

Sentindo-me preocupada, abri a porta. Meiling estava deitada na cama, com as costas viradas para mim e tinha em cima dos seus cabelos pétalas de rosa vermelha. 

"Ah! Estás aqui!"-exclamei, e aproximei-me mais da minha amiga de infância.

De súbito, deixei escapar uma exclamação abafada. No quimono vermelho da chinesa, distinguiam-se algumas manchas vermelhas de sangue já seco. Cravada nos seus cabelos, entre as pétalas da rosa vermelha, estava uma  faca dourada.

_Meiling estava morta. Assassinada. _

Continua

***

_Então?_

_Que tal ficou a primeira parte? Há muito tempo que queria voltar a escrever uma história de mistério/drama/assassínio, mas faltava-me a inspiração..._

_Enfim, eu não tenho nada contra a Meiling, mas eu precisava de alguém que fosse a minha primeira vítima...desculpem-me, fãns da Meiling!..._

_Algum comentário, dúvida ou sugestão, enviem para rika_rita .com.br ou deixem simplesmente um review com o comentário, dúvida ou sugestão._

_Este fanfic é dedicado á Sofia, a minha (única) irmã, que está quase a fazer oito anos. Obrigada, Sofia! Se não fosses tu, com quem é que eu iria partilhar os meus segredinhos?! Adoro-te, mana!_

_Beijos_

_Violet-Tomoyo_


	2. Parte II

_***_

_Notas: Esta história é contada pela Tomoyo Daidouji e está dividida em três partes. Esta é a segunda parte, desculpem pela demora. Todos os personagens pertencem á Clamp , eu só escrevo porque gosto._

_***_

_Seis dias nas férias de Verão_

_Parte II_

_*_

_Por Tomoyo Daidouji_

_*_

Ao tomar finalmente consciência de que Meiling estava morta, tentei reagir para ao menos alertar os outros com um grito ou algo do género, mas dos meus lábios não saiu uma única palavra. Não conseguia mover-me, pois sentia o corpo gelado. Não conseguia falar, pois os meus lábios não se abriam. Por momentos, pensei que talvez também tivesse morrido, pois não conseguia sequer esboçar um simples movimento. Era _horrível. _

Depois de alguns minutos, consegui finalmente gritar. Mas a voz que saiu da minha garganta já não era a minha voz segura e melodiosa. Era sim a voz de uma rapariga assustada e trémula.

Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran chegaram momentos depois ao quarto e perceberam quase imediatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Eriol aproximou-se do corpo inerte de Meiling e confirmou de forma seca o que já sabíamos:

" Ela está morta."

Aquelas palavras ecoaram na minha mente e tive um leve sobressalto ao perceber finalmente que não estava a sonhar. Aquilo era real. Muito mais real do que qualquer cena de livro ou filme de acção. Aquilo era a _verdade..._

Olhei á minha volta e pude então observar os rostos dos meus amigos. Sakura, de olhos verdes cheios de água, ajoelhara-se perto do corpo de Meiling e murmurava uma frase estranha, onde se percebiam somente algumas palavras. Eriol mantinha-se sério e direito, parecendo até um pouco insensível. Mas eu admirei-o por conseguir dominar as suas reacções. Shaoran mantinha-se encostado á porta e os cabelos castanhos tapavam-lhes os olhos. Estava pálido e parecia assustado, o que não era natural nele, habitualmente tão corajoso. 

" O que vamos fazer?" - perguntei, sobressaltando todos - " Não podemos ficar aqui parados...Ela morreu. Temos que aceitar a verdade."

" Sim, ela morreu. Shaoran, chama a polícia, por favor. Existe um telefone na entrada..." 

Shaoran desapareceu então por vagos momentos, reaparecendo pouco depois com um fio na mão.

" Acho que temos aqui um pequeno problema...":

" O que queres dizer com isso?" - perguntei, intrigada.

" O que eu quero dizer é que alguém avariou o único telefone que existe aqui. Cortaram o fio principal. É impossível fazer uma chamada para a polícia neste estado."

 Senti o sangue gelar-me nas veias, enquanto ficava de novo paralisada. Sakura pareceu dominada pela histeria e exaltou-se bastante, gritando várias frases sem sentido nenhum. Curiosamente, foi Eriol quem a acalmou, colocando amigavelmente o braço em torno dos seus ombros.

" Tem calma, Sakura..."

" Como queres que eu tenha calma?! Estamos fechados nesta casa horrível, com uma pessoa morta e tu queres que eu tenha calma? Idiota!"

" Eriol, não haverá um meio de ir á cidade mais próxima chamar ajuda?"  - perguntei eu, querendo tomar a iniciativa.

" Desculpa desiludir-te, mas a única maneira de sair daqui é chamar a camioneta que vos trouxe até aqui...esta casa fica demasiado longe do resto do mundo e são raros os carros que passam por aí..."

" Queres dizer...que ficámos presos aqui?"

" Exactamente. Estamos presos até que a camioneta volte para nos buscar..."

Presos. Estávamos presos naquela casa. Ninguém poderia vir até ali, mas também ninguém poderia sair...Naquele momento, um pensamento percorreu as nossas mentes. Se ninguém podia entrar ali, então um de nós era um assassino...um de nós tinha morto Meiling...

Miradas desconfiadas encheram o quarto de Meiling e todos nos afastámos uns dos outros. O medo tomava conta de nós. E seria aquele medo que viria a perseguir-me durante toda a vida ...Não se podia confiar em ninguém...nem em nós mesmos...

*

O sol começava a nascer quando fui para o meu quarto e tentei adormecer. O quarto onde Meiling estava tinha sido fechado e o seu corpo estava agora coberto com um lençol branco. Não podendo fazer nada, eu e os outros tínhamo-nos resignado a esperar...e decidimos tentar passar aqueles seis dias de forma natural.

Curiosamente, não conseguia adormecer. Emoções e cenas do dia confundiam-se na minha mente e tentava desesperadamente achar uma solução para tudo aquilo. Uma imagem ia aparecendo cada vez mais nítida na minha mente...

_Meiling, deitada de costas, o sangue seco no quimono e pétalas de rosa vermelha nos seus cabelos..._

Tentei concentrar-me e pensar porque aquilo me produzia tanta excitação. O facto de Meiling estar morta era estranho, horrível e até bizarro, mas havia algo mais que chamava a minha atenção...

Sentei-me apoiada no parapeito da janela e fiz um último esforço para raciocinar. Lá fora, alguns raios de sol mais atrevidos iluminavam as flores do jardim...

_As flores do jardim..._

_As rosas vermelhas que Shaoran segurava nas mãos..._

_As pétalas de rosa vermelha que Meiling tinha sobre o cabelo..._

Quase caí devido ao choque que aquela revelação me tinha provocado. Como teriam as pétalas de rosa vermelha aparecido nos cabelos de Meiling? No jardim, não existiam rosas vermelhas e nos quartos, todas as rosas eram brancas...Excepto no quarto de Shaoran...

Recordei então a conversa que ambos tínhamos tido, em que ele me falara de Sakura...nas suas mãos tinha um ramo de rosas vermelhas...

 Instantaneamente, fiquei paralisada com a solução que me parecia a mais óbvia. Shaoran matara Meiling? Não sabia, mas era ele o único que parecia podê-lo ter feito. Fora o que chegara mais atrasado á mesa do jantar e o único que tinha rosas vermelhas...

Atarantada com a descoberta, vesti rapidamente umas calças azuis informais e uma blusa de riscas amarelas e apressei-me a ir até á sala onde tomávamos o pequeno almoço. 

Sakura já estava lá, e o seu vestido de Verão parecia demasiado grande para a sua figurinha frágil e demasiado pequena. Aproximei-me dela e sentei-me a seu lado.

" Tomoyo..Bom-dias" 

"Bons-dias, Sakura"

O silêncio tomou então conta de nós e recordei com nostalgia a infância, quando Sakura era a minha maior amiga e companheira e juntas conversávamos e trocávamos bilhetinhos nas aulas. Que saudades! Mas muita coisa tinha mudado desde então. 

" O Eriol também já acordou. Está na cozinha." 

Olhei para a minha amiga e pude notar-lhe os olhos verdes rodeados por círculos negros. Sakura parecia tão triste, tão desanimada...o que se teria passado com ela? 

" Sabes uma coisa, Tomoyo? Desde que tu saíste de Tomoeda houve muita coisa que mudou...a Rika e o professor Terada estão noivos...Chiharu e Iamazaki casaram...Só eu continuo sem nada, sem ninguém..." - enquanto falava, Sakura abria e fechava as mãos, como se se sentisse solitária. Ainda amaria Shaoran? Era difícil dizer...

" Sakura, tu ainda amas o Shaoran ?"

A minha amiga abriu os olhos de forma espantada e limitou-se a abanar a cabeça. 

" Eu não o amo...na verdade, fui eu que terminei a nossa relação. Estava farta. Primeiro, pensei que tivesse sido um erro estúpido acabar tudo daquela maneira, mas depois percebi que o meu coração pertencia a outra pessoa..."

Sorriu de forma egoísta e pegou na chávena de café á sua frente. 

" Um brinde ao meu futuro"

*

Shaoran acordou mais tarde que todos nós e concedeu em acompanhar-me até á biblioteca. Parecia ter perdido a força de viver e arrastava-se agora comigo pela biblioteca, fazendo um ou dois comentários sobre os livros, tentando aparentar a naturalidade que a todos nos faltava. Só momentos depois tive coragem suficiente para abordar o assunto que me levara até ali. 

" Shaoran...eu estive a pensar no que aconteceu ontem...recordei que Meiling tinha rosas vermelhas no cabelo..."

" Sei no que pensas, Tomoyo" - sorriu ele, fazendo com que eu corasse - " Mas não fui eu que colocou as rosas vermelhas no cabelo da minha prima. Se não acreditas, podes ir comigo até ao meu quarto...as rosas vermelhas que eu tinha continuam lá"

"Oh!" - exclamei, bastante embaraçada - " Eu não te estava a acusar. Mas achei estranho que..."

" Eu percebo-te. Mas tens que acreditar em mim. Eu não a matei. E nem mesmo lhe coloquei as rosas vermelhas no cabelo"

Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se numa espécie de 'fim de conversa' e senti aquele laço de amizade que nos unia. Mas era estranho...este não era um olhar de amizade...talvez fosse como Eriol dizia...talvez este olhar escondesse sentimentos mais fortes. Sentimentos de confiança e amizade. Ele confiava em mim....

Eram sentimentos mais fortes...mal eu sabia como este olhar ia mudar a minha vida...mas só o percebi tarde demais...tarde demais...

*

O dia decorreu sem mais incidentes e arrastou-se devagar, de forma muito lenta. Não confessávamos uns aos outros, mas todos nós temíamos pela vida...pela nossa vida e pela dos outros. Era tudo tãao estranho, tão diferente...porque não poderíamos voltar a ser amigos como antes? Acaso aquele assassínio tinha destruído a nossa amizade?

Não sabia a resposta para as perguntas que formulava naquele dia...e mal podia pensar que essas perguntas me iriam perseguir para toda a vida...

*

No dia seguinte, acordei com a estranha sensação de 'tempo trocado'. Tinha tido pesadelos terríveís com a morte de Meiling e as rosas vermelhas que lhe cobriam os cabelos negros. Sem saber porquê, a imagem das rosas continuava a perseguir-me de forma estúpida...mas afinal, que mal poderiam ter umas simples rosas vermelhas?

Quando desci para o salão onde costumávamos descansar de manhã, encontrei Sakura no caminho.

" Bom-dia, Sakura"

"Bom-dia, Tomoyo. Hoje está um dia lindo, não achas?"

Surpreendida, olhei a minha melhor amiga como muitas vezes fizera . Estava tão diferente de ontem! Os olhos brilhantes, as faces coradas e o ar de felicidade davam-lhe um ar belo, irreal. 

" Gostas do meu vestido novo?"-perguntou-me, fazendo rodopiar a saia.

" É muito bonito, Sakura."

" Nunca pensei usar este vestido aqui, depois do que aconteceu á Meiling. Mas ontem aconteceu uma coisa estupenda!" - ela inclinou-se para me mostrar um anel dourado - "Não é maravilhoso? Ele deu-me...e ele..."

Shaoran apareceu nesse momento e Sakura ficou calada, parecendo fria e distante.

" Bons-dias, Shaoran" -saudei, enquanto reparava que Sakura simplesmente fugia dele, indo falar com Eriol, que estava na cozinha.

"Ah..Bom-dia, Tomoyo"

Notei que os olhos castanhos dele estavam pousados em Eriol e Sakura e pareciam frios, muito ameaçadores. Era quase como se...como se estivesse ciumento. Foi então que me ocorreu uma canção ao espírito, uma canção daquelas que nunca tinha percebido até ao momento...

"_Quando o amor é errado_

_O ciúme e o pecado dão a mão_

_E dás-te conta que chegar  ao Inferno_

_É tão fácil como abrir a mão..."_

Sorri para mim mesma. Tudo parecia demasiado estranho, demasiado falso.

Mas eu sabia que novas coisas iriam acontecer. Mais cedo...ou mais tarde.

_"E dás-te conta que chegar ao Inferno_

_É tão fácil como abrir a mão"_

*

O sol já se estava a esconder no horizonte quando finalmente decidimos ir tomar um chá leve para a sala onde tinhamos jantado da última vez. Fui eu e Eriol quem preparou o chá, enquanto conversávamos sobre alguns assuntos sem importância. 

" Eu ajudo-vos a levar o chá para a cozinha"-pediu Shaoran, aproximando-se de nós e carregando o tabuleiro que continha os pratinhos e o açucar.

" Tudo bem"-Eriol sorriu de forma enigmática, enquanto se encaminhava até á sala, onde Sakura já nos esperava.

"Então esse chá, está bom?"

"Ótimo! Vais gostar, prometo-te" - assegurei.

Cada um de nós se serviu de um copo de chá enquanto Eriol e eu continuávamos a conversa de á pouco, e Shaoran dizia algumas frases simpáticas. 

Sakura interrompeu a nossa conversa, elevando a sua voz fina:

" Tenho algo para vos contar...um de vocês já sabe, é claro, mas..."

" O que é, Sakura?"

Ela ergueu o anel que me mostrara de manhã e sorriu:

" Com este anel, vou começar uma nova vida, ao lado da pessoa que amo. Vou ter um futuro magnífico! Um brinde ao meu futuro!" - E a rapariga de olhos verdes pegou no copo e sorveu o chá de um trago.

De repente, porém, as suas esperanças para o futuro terminaram. Sakura Kinomoto engasgou-se, engasgou-se seriamente. O seu rosto contorceu-se, ficando roxo. Tentou desesperadamente dizer-nos algo, mas era tarde demais. Segundos depois, escorregou da cadeira e deixou cair o copo ao chão. 

_Uma pétala de rosa vermelha deslizou suavemente até ao seu corpo inerte._

_Não era díficil dizer o que tinha acontecido. Sakura Kinomoto estava morta._

Continua

__

_***_

_E aqui está a segunda parte da história..._

_Como vos parece que ficou? Esta parte custou-me bastante mais a escrever, embora fosse bastante mais emocionante (na minha opinião) e mais reveladora. Mas ainda muita coisa vai acontecer...e só na terceira parte se vai desvendar tudo._

_Enfim, a personalidade da Sakura está um pouco mudada no fanfic e eu queria pedir aos fãns dela para não ficarem zangados por eu a ter morto. Desculpem!..._

_Algum comentário, dúvida ou sugestão, enviem para rika_rita .com.br ou deixem simplesmente um review no próprio fanfiction.net com o comentário, dúvida ou sugestão. Adorava saber o que pensam sobre este fanfic!_

_Queria agradecer a todos aqueles que me deixaram apoio, isso dá-me muito ânimo para continuar a escrever! Obrigada a todos/as!_

_Este fanfic está dedicado á Sofia, a minha irmã que mesmo sem saber me ajudou muito a 'construir' a trama final. Obrigada, mana!_

_Acho que é só._

_Beijos_

_Violet-Tomoyo_


	3. Parte III

_***_

_Notas: Esta história é contada pela Tomoyo Daidouji e está dividida em três partes. Esta é a última parte (a terceira), desculpem pelo atraso que eu tive a publicar. Todos os personagens utilizados não me pertencem, eu apenas escrevo porque gosto. _

_***_

_Seis dias nas férias de Verão_

_Parte III_

_*_

_Por Tomoyo Daidouji_

_*_

_"Não era difícil dizer o que tinha acontecido. Sakura Kinomoto estava morta."_

Não sei dizer qual foi a minha reacção quando me apercebi do que tinha acontecido. Mas sei que quando fixei o olhar na pétala de rosa vermelha que deslizava suavemente pelo cabelo de Sakura, senti um _choque. Não um choque daqueles que nos fazem doer o corpo, mas sim um choque daqueles que nos paralisa o coração._

Lembro-me que Shaoran e Eriol falavam ou gritavam, mas eu não podia ouvi-los. Cada parte de mim tinha sido silenciada não apenas por uns momentos, mas para sempre. A partir daquele momento eu continuaria a viver como milhares de pessoas, porém, eu já não era a mesma. A música que tocava dentro do meu coração deixara de ser uma música suave para se tornar numa música silenciosa e cheia de raiva.

_Sakura._ A minha melhor amiga. A rapariga que crescera para se transformar numa bonita mulher, com planos para o futuro. Como era possível que a tivessem assassinado _a ela? Ela parecia ter um futuro feliz á sua espera, com alguém que amava. E eu...eu acabara de perder quase tudo o que me restava...a minha melhor amiga...e o meu coração. Não era justo!_

Olhei novamente para aquela pétala de rosa vermelha, que parecia quase desafiar-me. Foi então que percebi que se devia continuar a viver, era por Sakura. Podiam ter-me tirado a minha melhor amiga, mas eu continuaria a viver. E iria resolver aquele estúpido mistério. _Por ela._

Consegui então prestar atenção ao que se estava a passar. Shaoran e Eriol tinham-se ajoelhado junto do corpo de Sakura e pareciam incrédulos com a situação. Shaoran estava pálido e uma lágrima caía-lhe pela cara, sem que ele a tentasse limpar. Eriol perdera finalmente o seu sorriso e os olhos pareciam sérios e atentos.

"Não vale a pena chorar" - disse eu- "Ela está morta. Que querem fazer? Não podemos fazer com que ela volte a viver...e entre nós há um..."

Não terminei a frase porque até eu mesma me surpreendia com o que estava a dizer. Entre nós havia um assassino...que já fizera duas vítimas: Meiling e Sakura. Como era possível que um de nós tivesse tido a coragem para fazer algo tão cruel? Não podia entendê-lo...era estranho que um de nós fosse _cruel, _afinal, todos nós tínhamos sido sempre tão amigos, tão unidos...

Eriol e Shaoran perceberam imediatamente o que eu queria dizer, mas não fizeram nenhum comentário. Nos seus rostos podia ver-se espalhado o medo e a tristeza, mas no entanto, um deles _tinha que ser um assassino..._

De súbito, olhei para o anel que Sakura tinha colocado em um dos seus dedos esguios e percebi que alguma coisa não estava certa...aquele anel devia-lhe ter sido dado por Eriol e Shaoran, mas nenhum deles parecia interessado nele...

- Qual de vocês foi? - perguntei inesperadamente, como se eles pudessem entender os meus pensamentos.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer...qual de vocês foi? Qual de vocês lhe entregou o anel? Com qual de vocês é que _ela_ ia começar uma nova vida?

Estranhamente, não houve respostas á minha pergunta. Nenhum deles parecia interessado em falar do assunto. Eriol passou simplesmente as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto que Shaoran olhava de forma aterrorizada a pétala de rosa vermelha.

_Rosas vermelhas_..._vermelho...a __cor do _ciúme_. Na altura, não prestei muita atenção ao pensamento que me passava a grande velocidade pela cabeça. No entanto, agora apercebo-me de como um simples pensamento podia ter resolvido tudo...Era tudo tão simples...e no entanto, parecia tudo tão difícil...e ainda estávamos no quarto dia. O quarto dia das férias de Verão.  _

*

Não me lembro exactamente do que fizemos com o corpo de Sakura, mas sei que Eriol e Shaoran o colocaram no quarto dela, cobrindo-o com um lençol branco. A sala onde ela morrera foi fechada e acho que ainda hoje deve continuar tal como a deixámos: a mesa com as chávenas do chá, a janela de flores junto á janela, o livro caído perto da lareira e uma pétala de rosa vermelha no centro do tapete.

Durante aquele dia, não vi mais nenhum dos meus _amigos, e sentei-me a chorar pela morte de uma amiga tão querida. As lágrimas, que tinha conseguido reter quando Meiling morrera, caíam agora pelos meus olhos cor de violeta a quatro e quatro. Sentia-me miserável e triste, por pensar que fora por minha culpa que elas morreram. Afinal, desde que chegáramos ali, eu sentia que havia qualquer coisa errada. Talvez se tivesse investigado e seguido os meus pressentimentos, pudesse ter evitado duas mortes de duas amigas queridas..._

A noite chegou rapidamente, e embora pensasse que não conseguia adormecer, mal pousei a cabeça na almofada fechei os olhos num sono tão profundo como desagradável...

*

Acordei com uma enorme dor de cabeça e uma escuridão total no cérebro. Todos os pensamentos me pareciam ter abandonado e sentia-me como se estivesse solta, abandonada e vazia. Tão _vazia_...

O Sol teimava em não aparecer nessa manhã de Verão, mas estava um calor agradável que me fez vestir um vestido frasco e leve. Saí do quarto pronta para me encontrar com os outros, mas a casa estava tão vazia como eu própria. Os quartos de Eriol e Shaoran tinham as portas fechadas e não havia luz por debaixo delas. 

'Provavelmente estão a dormir' - pensei, sem ligar importância ao assunto.

 O som do mar a bater nos rochedos atraiu-me até á praia, onde me sentei a olhar para o horizonte, observando cada movimento do mar. Cada onda trazia espuma branca atrás e deixava a areia húmida e mais escura. De súbito, algo me chamou a atenção...perto de um rochedo, havia uma gruta escura, onde o mar não podia penetrar. Não consegui resistir ao apelo e caminhei até lá. Tive que fazer algum esforço para me içar para a gruta, que ficava alguns metros acima do solo, mas lá consegui entrar. 

Apesar de estar escuro, podia ver-se todo o interior da gruta, que era muito estreita e tinha várias saliências. Caminhei até ao fundo da gruta, cheia de curiosidade. Parecia não haver nada ali, a não ser rocha...mas no entanto, podia sentir-se no ar um cheiro agradável...um cheiro a perfume.

"Perfume de Rosas?!" exclamei, incrédula. Não parecia possível que naquela gruta tivesse andado alguém antes de mim. E no entanto...

Depois de tentar observar de onde vinha aquele 'perfume' olhei para o chão da gruta, onde além de pó branco e algumas pegadas, estavam pétalas de rosa vermelha.

"O quê? Isto não é possível. Como é que estas pétalas podem ter chegado até aqui?" - perguntei para mim mesma. 

Depois de tentar arranjar uma explicação para tudo aquilo, decidi explorar uma outra gruta no rochedo. Também ela tinha pétalas vermelhas no chão.

Apanhei uma das pétalas vermelhas e depois de a acariciar levemente, atirei-a ao mar. Tudo parecia estranho...tudo era estranho...eu própria era estranha. E um mistério estranho fora resolvido. O mistério das pétalas de rosa vermelha. 

*

O dia decorreu de forma estranha, como era de esperar. Eriol e eu ficámos no jardim

- inquietos- a olhar para o céu, como ele nos pudesse dar as respostas para tudo. Shaoran, no entanto, parecia sereno e demasiado calmo. Depois de passar alguns momentos connosco, dirigiu-se para uma árvore de flores de cerejeira e aí ficou a rezar. Rezava por Sakura? Era difícil dizê-lo. Mas creio que depois da morte dela, ele nunca voltaria a ser o mesmo.

E isso seria provado daí a muito pouco tempo...muito pouco tempo.

*

A noite chegou e a escuridão cobriu o céu outrora tão claro. Sentia o coração a bater muito forte enquanto me dirigia para o quarto...aquele seria talvez a última noite que eu passava ali, se conseguisse sobreviver. Não sabia ao certo porquê, mas começava a considerar a nossa situação naquela casa como um _jogo._ Um _jogo perigoso e cheio de mistérios, onde não havia regras, ou...sim, havia uma regra. Ganhava quem sobrevivesse durante os seis dias. _

Soltei uma gargalhada abafada, enquanto me deitava sobre os lençóis. Cada vez tudo me parecia mais ridículo...eu própria estava a ser ridícula.

E no entanto, havia aquela sensação.

A sensação de eu tudo ia acabar em breve.

*

Acordei sobressaltada a meio de um sonho confuso, porque fora do meu quarto alguém me chamava num sussurro arrastado:

"Tomoyo...Tomoyo...Abre a porta."

Ao reconhecer a voz de Shaoran, consegui levantar-me e vestir um casaco. No entanto, não abri a porta. Estava com medo...medo de que o _jogo_ fosse acabar ali. Afinal, Shaoran podia ser um assassino e querer que eu lhe abrisse a porta para me assassinar e depois...

Tentei esquecer os malditos pensamentos que me invadiam a cabeça e falei pela primeira vez naquela noite:

" Shaoran, o que foi? Passa-se alguma coisa grave?"

" Eu não sei o que se está a passar. Mas ouvi uns ruídos estranhos perto do meu quarto e agora o Eriol desapareceu..."

"Desapareceu? Como?"

" Não sei. Sumiu. Desapareceu. Não está no quarto dele...Tomoyo, abre a porta e vem ajudar-me a procurá-lo, por favor."

Fez-se um momento de silêncio.

" Shaoran...eu...eu...eu não posso abrir a porta. Tenho medo."

" Eu também tenho medo, Tomoyo. Por favor, abre a porta. Eu juro que não te faço mal. Confia em mim."

Estas palavras produziram um grande efeito no meu espírito, por uma razão estranha e que ainda hoje não consigo explicar. Talvez fosse pela conversa que tivera com ele sobre a morte de Meiling e pétalas de rosas vermelhas, já há uns dias, mas a verdade é que eu confiava em Shaoran.

Abri e porta e saí para o corredor da casa, apenas iluminado pela luz da lua. Apesar de ser uma noite quente, podia sentir um vento frio, cortante. A imagem de uma casa assombrada passou pela minha mente. Um arrepio. 

" Shaoran, o que se passa?"

" Eu não sei. Será que alguém matou o Eriol? Ou terá sido ele a fugir?"

Os dois olhámo-nos, cheios de incertezas. Se _alguém tivesse morto Eriol, esse __alguém teria de ser um de nós. Mas se ele tivesse fugido, talvez fosse ele o assassino..._

"Vamos prócurá-lo. Ele tem de estar em qualquer parte..."

" Acende a luz. Está muito escuro aqui!" pediu Li.

A minha mão tacteou a parede á procura de um interruptor e apesar de fazer força, não consegui ligar a luz. Não comuniquei com Shaoran por palavras, mas acho que ele podia ver o desespero nos meus olhos, pois não me fez nenhuma pergunta. Ele compreendia-me de uma forma estranha e silenciosa, coisa que nunca ninguém fizera. Normalmente, todos me achavam difícil de compreender, mas agora, acho que até um animal podia compreender-me...compreender o meu desespero.

" O quarto dele é este..." murmurou Shaoran" E ele não está aqui. Desapareceu."

Juntos, descemos até á cozinha e procurámos em duas salas. Nada. Eriol parecia ter-se evaporado. 

O relógio da sala de estar bateu as 11:30 da noite, interrompendo o silêncio da casa.

" Não há mais sítios onde procurar. Será que ele se foi embora?"

" Não acredito...era impossível sair desta casa."- Na minha mente, passou a imagem da biblioteca. Era o único lugar onde não o tínhamos procurado. - "Achas que ele está na biblioteca?"

Shaoran fechou os olhos cor de chocolate por uns momentos e, sem me responder começou a dirigir-se para a biblioteca. Segui-o, enquanto reparava no silêncio que nos cobria. Não era natural que houvesse tanto silêncio, mas...

" É aqui..." sussurrou Li, colocando o braço entre a porta da biblioteca, fazendo força para a abrir. 

Não sei explicar a sensação que me causaram os seguintes segundos. Foi como se me tivesse apercebido de um milhão de coisas num único segundo e não as pudesse explicar. E no entanto...essas coisas aconteceram.

Enquanto observava a escuridão da biblioteca, notei que nas paredes faltava uma kunai.

"Engraçado" pensei, e sorri rapidamente. 

A maneira como sorri fez-me fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, e quando os abri de novo, um brilho vindo do canto esquerdo da sala fez-me aperceber do perigo que corríamos. Porém, era tarde demais. Uma kunai brilhante apareceu atirada do nada e espetou-se contra o peito de Shaoran, que estava nesse momento a entrar na biblioteca.

" Shaoran! Não!" gritei, ajoelhando-me sobre ele "Não me podes deixar sozinha!".

Os olhos cor de âmbar de Li Shaoran abriram-se e voltaram a fechar-se, enquanto o sangue jorrava em volta da kunai que lhe estava espetada no peito, do lado direito, um pouco abaixo do ombro. A sua cara estava lívida e parecia respirar com uma enorme dificuldade, quase como se quisesse absorver todo o ar da biblioteca. No entanto, fez um último esforço e tentou falar comigo. O resultado foi um sussurro rouco, difícil de ser ouvido:

"Tomoyo...desculpa-me...eu...eu...sei que não vou viver mais...não adianta...perdoa-me...por não te poder proteger...e tu confiaste em mim..."

Ele fez uma pausa no seu discurso e tentou uma vez mais respirar, mas não conseguiu. Os seus lábios ficaram brancos e os olhos abriram-se uma última vez para o deixarem pronunciar a sua última palavra:

"Sakura..."

Uma pétala de rosa vermelha caiu da sua camisa, enquanto Shaoran fechava os seus olhos castanhos e uma mecha de cabelo rebelde lhe caía sobre o rosto.

Shaoran fora assassinado. Mas _o jogo continuava...___

*

O luar continuava a iluminar a biblioteca, como se fosse uma noite normal. Uma noite como todas as outras. E no entanto, não era uma noite como as outras. Aquela era a noite em que o _jogo_, ou o que quer que fosse tudo aquilo, terminaria. E embora eu não pudesse saber nada, sentia que algo estava a acontecer. Sentia que o fim estava próximo. E teria de ter muito cuidado...

Um brilho vindo do canto esquerdo da biblioteca fez-me rebolar para o lado direito rapidamente e logo depois uma kunai brilhante espetava-se no lugar onde eu estivera, momentos antes. Um novo arrepio percorreu-me todo o corpo. A porta da biblioteca acabava de se _fechar._

Passos ruidosos soaram no chão da biblioteca e Eriol surgiu á minha frente, com os olhos azuis meia-noite a brilharem por detrás dos óculos.

" Muito esperta, Tomoyo Daidouji..." murmurou ele, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Levantei-me rapidamente e encostei-me á uma das estantes de livros. Estava assustada, mas tinha que demonstrar coragem...

"Eriol...que vais fazer? Agora, eu estou nas tuas mãos. Vais matar-me como um covarde, não é verdade?" sorri de forma arrogante.

"Interessante...muito interessante que tu és. Bonita e esperta...podias ser alguém neste mundo se conseguires sobreviver...aos seis dias."

Fingi-me interessada em contemplar o jardim, como se tudo estivesse muito normal, mas o coração batia e batia...

" Já consegui sobreviver" afirmei.

" Errado. Esta é a quinta noite do quinto dia..." ele apontou para o relógio, que marcava as 11:45. " Á meia noite, tudo estará terminado. Os seis dias vão acabar, Tomoyo. Apenas um de nós poderá sobreviver..."

"Vais matar-me, não vais?"

Ele tocou nos óculos e olhou-me com um ar desafiador:

" Eu não te vou matar. Isto é um jogo e vai acabar como um jogo. Por isso..."  ele pegou em duas enormes espadas -"Vamos lutar para sobreviver".

Atirou-me uma das espadas, que eu tentei segurar, mas era tão pesada! Ele não parecia ter problemas e começou imediatamente a dar-me golpes leves, como se tudo fosse uma brincadeira.

" É tão fácil ganhar-te, Tomoyo...Foi tão fácil ganhar-vos a todos...nem precisei de vos matar. O ciúme e a inveja que sentiam uns pelos outros é que vos matou...este reencontro foi simplesmente para ver como vocês reagiam..."

Olhei-o, enquanto tentava equilibrar a espada para me tentar defender. Não podia desistir...tinha que o distrair...

" O que queres dizer com isso? Foste tu que os mataste..."

" Não fui eu quem matou a Meiling nem a Sakura...só dei uma ajuda..."

" O que é que tu nos fizeste, Eriol? Porque és tão cruel?"

" Eu simplesmente sabia que vocês se matariam uns aos outros assim que se reencontrassem. Limitei-me a convidar-vos para antecipar as coisas...e foi tudo tão fácil!"

" Se não foste tu, quem matou a Meiling?"

" Sakura. Era tão fácil de perceber! Sakura e Shaoran estavam zangados um com o outro e embora se amassem, tinham ciúmes. Ele pensava que ela me amava a mim. Ela pensava que ele amava a Meiling. E foi então que Sakura Kinomoto resolveu actuar. Assassinou Meiling porque tinha ciúmes...e queria o Shaoran para si. Mas não correu como ela esperava...a pobrezinha ficou com remorsos de ter assassinado a amiga! E então, achou que a culpa não era dela. A culpa era de Shaoran, porque fora por causa dele que tudo acontecera. E foi assim que Sakura Kinomoto resolveu confessar-me o seu crime, esquecer Shaoran e amar-me com todas as suas forças. Mas o seu plano não deu certo...Shaoran percebeu que fora ela que assassinara Meiling e ficou invejoso que Sakura me amasse a mim. Naquele dia de manhã, quando a viu com o anel oferecido por mim, a sua raiva aumentou e resolveu matar Sakura Kinomoto. Foi fácil para ele envenenar o chá de Sakura enquanto ela falava da sua vida futura. E no entanto, Shaoran Li sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo por ter assassinado a mulher que amava... "

" Isso não é verdade! " gritei, enquanto me esforçava para fugir aos golpes com que ele me tentava atingir.

" Podes confiar em mim...esta é a verdadeira história. Mas a culpa é minha. Eu já sabia que isto iria acontecer e foi fácil fazer-me de amante de Sakura...Mais cedo ou mais tarde, estes seis dias teriam que chegar. Seis dias em que vocês se matariam e lutariam pela vida...seis dias que vos perseguiriam para sempre...Seis dias de morte e assassínio. E agora, os seis dias vão terminar...mas só um de nós pode sobreviver...é tal como um jogo...Só um pode ganhar."

Percebi que tudo o que Eriol dissera era a _verdade...embora fosse difícil de aceitar, era a _verdade_... O choque de tantas revelações seguidas deixou-me desprevenida e fez com que Eriol me atacasse com golpes mais duros. De súbito, senti algo frio entrar-me na pele...a espada que ele me apontava cravara-se no meu ombro esquerdo e fez-me dar um grito de dor e de aflição._

Eriol limitou-se a sorrir e fez-me um novo golpe, desta vez no braço direito. Podia sentir o sangue quente a cair-me sobre a pele, mas tentei continuar...**tinha** de continuar! 

Tentei segurar na minha espada apenas com o braço esquerdo e defender-me, mas Eriol aplicava-me golpes cada vez mais fortes e, com um movimento rápido, fez com que a espada que eu segurava voasse pelo ar e caísse muito longe do lugar onde eu estava.

Mal contive um gesto de fúria ao notar que ele me tentava atingir abaixo do ombro...com um salto, consegui escapar-me para trás. Mas agora, não havia salvação possível...eu estava entre a _espada e a parede..._

Eriol esboçou um sorriso cínico e apontou para o relógio, onde faltavam apenas 30 segundos para a meia noite. Ergueu a ponta da espada e preparou-se para o golpe final...

" Tenho pena, Tomoyo...mas só um de nós pode sobreviver"

A espada de Eriol caminhava rapidamente para mim, quando percebi que talvez houvesse uma maneira...uma maneira de sobreviver. Num gesto rápido, bati com força na parede atrás de mim.

Um machado grande e pesado, que me recordava cenas de guerras e sangue, desprendeu-se da parede e a sua enorme lâmina perfurou a cabeça de Eriol Hiragisawa, matando-o instantaneamente. 

Um rio de sangue, misturado com pétalas de rosa vermelha, começou a cobrir o tapete de toda a biblioteca. E o relógio bateu finalmente as doze badaladas da meia-noite.

Entendi. O _jogo_ chegara ao fim...e os seis dias pareciam ter terminado....__

_*_

Os seis dias terminaram. Mas houve tantas perguntas que ficaram sem respostas...e tantas palavras que ficaram por dizer...

Da janela do meu apartamento, posso ver e ouvir as conversas, risos e choros de milhares de pessoas.. E no entanto, sei que nunca as poderei entender. E nunca as irei compreender. Depois daqueles seis dias, percebi que não estava viva. Mas também não estou morta... 

Afinal, o que sou eu? Quem sou eu? O que faço aqui ? Quem me persegue? Devo tentar pensar...mas é tão difícil! 

Já se passou tanto tempo depois daqueles seis dias...e no entanto, eu sei que nunca vou puder fugir-lhes. Embora tente fugir das memórias e recordações, elas vão sempre continuar a perseguir-me..para sempre? Nem eu própria sei...quem saberá?

Talvez não se possa fugir do tempo. E talvez ninguém possa fugir àqueles seis dias.

E mesmo assim, devo tentar uma fuga...uma fuga ao passado, ás memórias, ás recordações, e á amizade...

A minha vida será sempre uma fuga? Continuarei sempre a fugir do passado?

Não posso responder. Mas esteja onde estiver, eles vão continuar a perseguir-me... 

Como é que tão pouco tempo pode mudar a minha vida?...E afinal, foram apenas seis dias...

Seis dias nas férias de Verão.__

**__**

**_Fim_**

_***_

_Finalmente consegui terminar a última parte de "Seis dias nas férias de Verão" ! Andava com dificuldades de decidir o final da história...as hipóteses eram muitas e nem eu própria sabia como havia de terminar. _

_Bem, talvez fosse por nem eu saber o final que adorei escrever este fanfic. Não sei...mas não causa muito mais emoção quando não sabemos o que vai acontecer? Foi exactamente isso que se passou comigo. Não sabia como era o final e passei horas a imaginá-lo. E ficou assim. Sei que não é exactamente um final, e que pode ter várias interpretações. Mas gostem ou não gostem, este é o verdadeiro  e final de "Seis dias nas férias de Verão"._

_Queria agradecer a todos aqueles que me deixaram comentários/reviews. Sei que devia agradecer a cada um individualmente, mas não tenho muito jeito para essas coisas. Um agradecimento muito especial para todos os que leram e revisaram este fanfic. Vocês ajudaram-me muito!_

_Este fanfic foi dedicado á Sofia, a minha irmã. Obrigada por tudo ,Sofia! Ah...e espero que tenhas gostado do final. Eu gostei! E adorei escrevê-lo!_

_Algum comentário/dúvida/sugestão/crítica ou elogio, enviem para rika_rita .yahoo.com.br ou deixem simplesmente um review  no fanfiction.net._

_Acho que não me esqueci de nada..._

_ Beijos,_

_Violet-Tomoyo****_


End file.
